


all the things (i never told you)

by izukillme



Series: Project 100 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: There’s so much I admire about Izuki. He knows that, right? He has to.But when was the last time I really, actuallytoldhim that?
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei/Koganei Shinji (background)
Series: Project 100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	all the things (i never told you)

“I admire so many things about you!” 

That was Kiyoshi’s voice, loud and uncaring of the surroundings as always. Hyūga narrowed his eyes, hastening his pace to see who his friend was shouting at. When he turned the corner, he wasn’t surprised to find that it was Kiyoshi’s boyfriend Koga, who looked rather sheepish and on the verge of apologising to everyone throwing them strange looks. 

Hyūga leaned against the wall and decided to watch, ignoring the wordless cry for help written all over Koga’s face when he saw his old captain. He stifled a smirk of amusement as Kiyoshi picked Koganei up, planting a quick kiss on his forehead much to the shorter man’s chagrin.

“I admire how you’re so cheerful. I admire that you’re sassy. I admire that you’re never ready to give up. I admire that you give your heart to me so freely. I admire your tenacity and strength. I love loving you, Shinji!”

“Ah, Teppei…” Koganei was full-on blushing, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “I… I appreciate it when you do this, but do you really think it’s the place?”

Kiyoshi flushed, putting Koganei down. “Sorry…” he mumbled apologetically, looking at the ground. “I get excited sometimes…” 

Koganei huffed a laugh, placing his hands flat on Kiyoshi’s chest. “I know. That’s one of the things I love most about you. Just… a little more private next time?” 

“Yeah,” Kiyoshi chuckled, regaining his bearings. He turned around, catching sight of Hyūga; the sunny grin returned to his face and he waved brightly, yelling out, “Hyūga! Hyūga!”

“I see you, idiot,” Hyūga muttered, still smirking to himself at the scene - though admittedly it had gotten too sickly-sweet by the end - and walking over to his two friends. When he reached Kiyoshi and Koganei, they both pulled him into brief hugs which he returned enthusiastically.

“I’m so glad that at least four of us are in the same college, and us both in the same stream. It makes seeing each other that much easier,” Kiyoshi exclaimed as the three started to walk to their last classes of the day. Koganei would take a right for his Literature class, whereas Kiyoshi and Hyūga would continue forward to their shared Business Studies class. Izuki, the fourth Seirin alumnus studying at Waseda University, was in the Mathematics and Computers wing on the other side of the school. 

“You say that all the time,” Koga said, rolling his eyes. He glanced up, noticing that his turn had come. “Anyway, I’ll see you two later!” 

And he was gone, leaving Kiyoshi and Hyūga to cover the rest of the distance to their class.

“What was that earlier?” Hyūga couldn’t help but ask, amusement dying down to be replaced by curiosity. “The thing with you lifting Koga and-”

“Oh!” Kiyoshi cried, a sappy smile pulling his mouth from ear to ear. “Well… it’s something I do every week. I tell him everything I admire about him; I read that it’s important to let your partner know you respect and admire them!”

Hyūga scoffed. 

“They probably already do if they’re dating you. Otherwise why would they enter into a relationship?” he said derisively, doing his best to keep his tone casual. A pit of doubt had started to form in his stomach as a familiar face with dark hair and eyes appeared in his mind’s eye.

“Well, the reminder is nice.” Kiyoshi stated, a knowing look in his eyes. “Sometimes, even if people know you respect and admire them, it can cause pain if you don’t show it.”

Hyūga shifted his feet uncomfortably. “I suppose so,” he replied, voice neutral. No more discussion ensued until they reached class. But Hyūga wasn’t focusing today; his thoughts were on a certain dark-haired boyfriend of his in the computer lab.

_ There’s so much I admire about Izuki. He knows that, right? He has to.  _

_ But when was the last time I really, actually  _ **_told_ ** _ him that? _

That day in class, Hyūga’s notes weren’t notes, but a list. A list that he folded up, put in his pocket, and fingered nervously all the way back to his apartment just outside campus. He fumbled with the keys, jiggling them in the lock three times before he could open it. Then he pushed open the door with a sweat-slippery palm and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Izuki was in the kitchen, making something simple. He wasn’t as good a cook as Kagami or Mitobe, but he could put together a meal - more than could be said for Hyūga, whose talents lay more towards sweet treats. On the contrary, Izuki and dessert never made a good combo. Hyūga couldn’t help a little chuckle remembering the last cake that Izuki attempted to make - it had collapsed in on itself as he’d brought it to the table, then exploded in his face. He’d looked rather a sight covered in cake, but Hyūga had enjoyed kissing it off of him anyway.

The reminder of what he was going to do next chased away his good mood, and Hyūga gulped, pulling out his list once more and running a thumb over each item. He couldn’t forget even one; it wasn’t like he was going to do this every week, like Kiyoshi did. He wasn’t that sort of guy. But if he was doing it he thought he should go the whole hog. 

After taking off his shoes and stowing away his bag, he changed quickly and entered the kitchen, putting his arms around Izuki from the back. Izuki just laughed softly and turned in Hyūga’s hold, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Welcome home,” he said, stirring the pot. It was curry, what he made when he was too tired to do anything else. 

“Yeah,” Hyūga hummed, nestling his face in Izuki’s neck. He couldn’t help putting it off a little longer.

“So? What do you want to tell me?” Izuki said teasingly, bumping his hip against Hyūga’s and sending chills up his spine. Hyūga muffled a swear word into his boyfriend’s soft hair, cursing ex-point guards and their insane perceptiveness.

He swallowed, pulling away. “It can wait until after you’re done.” 

“I’m done,” Izuki said with a grin, adding the chopped garnish to the top of the curry and closing the pot with a lid. He turned around, leaning against the counter and smiling cheekily up at Hyūga. “So? Junpei, no need to be shy. We’ve already crossed all limits-”

Hyūga’s face coloured, knowing exactly what Izuki was referring to. “Shun,” he hissed. “Not the time.” 

Izuki’s expression instantly became serious. “What is it? Do we need to talk? Did I-”

“No!” Hyūga almost shouted, waving a hand in the air. “No, no. Just…”   
He pulled the list out of his pocket, mouth suddenly dry and feeling as if he’d forget everything on it. He opened the paper, flattening it against his palms.

Then he looked up at Izuki, and his grip on the list slackened. Looking at the man in front of him, all he could think wasn’t how nervous he was or how he’d forget what was on it. It was, pure and simple,  _ how can I ever forget everything I admire about you?  _

And so, he started to speak, voice cool and steady, the list falling to the floor without so much as a second glance from him.

“I’m not a verbal person. I rely on the way you read me and that’s that. But… I figure a little reminder of how much I love and respect you couldn’t hurt. I’m not good with things that need courage, but I can try for you. So… these are the things I admire about you, Shun.

One: I admire your wit. Your puns take thought; they’re not something just anyone can do, and you fire them off so rapidly. Most of them are original too, which is saying something.

Two: I admire your independence. You rely on others when you have to, but you’ve always charted your own course. 

Three: I admire your confidence. You’re bold and brave in the best of ways; you aren’t abrasive or rash, but you’re never afraid to give it to someone if they truly deserve it. You always find a way to overcome what scares you. You’re self-assured, which makes your voice so powerful. 

Four: I admire your thoughtfulness. I notice how you always make Nattō on Wednesday despite not really liking it; I notice how you let me fall asleep on you when I look tired; I notice how you make my notes clean and easy to read when you have a spare moment. I notice how you notice everything about me and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.

Five: I admire your intelligence. I admire that you’re so clever, that you grasp material like a sponge soaking in water. I admire that you don’t just learn but use it too; I admire how analytical you are, always thinking of a way to apply your intelligence.

Six: I admire your personality. You’re playful but responsible, sassy but kind, sometimes lame but so sharp. You’re so reliable, and you work so much harder than anyone I’ve ever met.

Seven: I admire your capability to give. You’re always giving in this relationship. You give your love and your passion to me without a thought, and I wish I could give you back the same but I don’t know how. So I’m stuck admiring how you do it…”

He trailed off, his list finally finished, mouth dry from talking for nearly three full minutes. He couldn’t meet Izuki’s gaze anymore; the careful blankness in those black eyes was unnerving him, and for a second he started to think it had been a mistake -

When a pair of hands tilted his head up and a mouth met his seamlessly.

Hyūga gasped into the kiss, but returned it just as passionately, hands curling into Izuki’s smooth hair. They held each other like that for a few seconds, then let go, Izuki gazing up into Hyūga’s eyes with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Hyūga reached for Izuki's face, brushing away the tears with a thumb and returning the smile. “Don’t cry… I just told you what I think… that’s not so special. Everyone does it; I’m just an emotionally constipated jerk.”

Izuki laughed wetly. “I am too. I’m horrible with my feelings. I still can’t believe  _ you  _ confessed. But… you verbalising how you feel… I didn’t know how deeply you thought these things about me and I don’t deserve it-”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Hyūga’s vehemence surprised even him. “You’re amazing. You deserve much more than a few words I can say. I’m not great at expressing myself; someone else could have done more justice to the way I feel about you-”

“I don’t want someone else,” Izuki interjected, his tears receding. He smiled confidently, lovingly, up at Hyūga. “I want  _ you. _ ”

Hyūga flushed brightly. “I can’t come back to that. You win.” 

Izuki grinned. “Considering you’re the prize, yeah, I’ll say it’s a win for me,” he said playfully. His eyes sparkled like twin stars, and Hyūga felt himself falling deeper by the second.

Love was something that had always scared him. But if it was Izuki… he didn’t think he minded, not really.

For Izuki, he’d give the world. And that was a fact. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider commenting if you enjoyed :))


End file.
